


That's Some Risky Business

by DPerna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boxers, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPerna/pseuds/DPerna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored at home, what does Niall do under the influences of a movie and Katy Perry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Some Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Enjoy! xD

Flicking through the television and sipping a pint was not how Niall had pictured his Friday evening. At first Zayn, Liam and himself were suppose to go hang out a pub (heavy with security and Liam wouldn’t be drinking) but Danielle had shown up to surprise Liam, which automatically made him cancel. Then Zayn had received a call about hanging out with an old mate from the old academy he use to attend. He had invited Niall to go with him but Niall really didn’t like being the third wheel. Of course, he was sort of use to it to be honest. Being in a group with five guys it was only natural four of them would pair up occasionally leaving one alone. Niall supposed he could call up Louis and Harry and head over to their flat. But to even get them on the phone the boys would have to be out of the bedroom, which they hardly where when they were at home.

            Mentally shuddering at the image Niall had pictured in his head of Harry and Louis started flicking through the channels at random, hoping something would eventually pop up. Before long, something inside of him seems to click. The film that was playing was suddenly familiar to Niall? Where had he seen it…

            _‘Ah!’_ thought Niall, _‘Isn’t this that stupid Risky Business movie the lads made me watch when I was in America?”_

            A quick click of the info button on the remote confirmed Niall had been right. Niall reached to switch the channel but yet again something inside him stopped the action. The movie hadn’t been that bad right? I mean…at least Tom Cruise was something to look at right?

            Sighing, Niall plopped the remote down next to him on the couch and settled down to watch. The movie had just started but watching it the second time wasn’t as good as watching it the first. Not without Zayn’s snide comments and Liam’s hushing so he could focus on the movie. Sighing, Niall reached over to turn it off so maybe he could go wallow in his bedroom when the infamous Tom Cruise dancing in his underwear came on.

            For some reason, Niall was enthralled. Suddenly, he realized how jealous he was of Tom Cruise’s character! He knew it was a movie and all, but there was something that looked…so freeing about it. If he had even attempted to do that on a tour bus or in a hotel, the boys would have looked at him like he was crazy…well…that was actually just Liam. Harry would have run to join him…

            Shaking his head, and turning off the television, Niall went to get a fresh pint from the fridge. A few moments later, leaning against his counter and sipping a cold one, Niall still couldn’t get that scene out of his head. The urge to still dance around in his boxers was killing him.

            _‘Ya know what Nialler, just do it.”_ He told himself.

            So there, in his kitchen Niall Horan striped down to his teal boxers. Pausing to allow his skin to adjust to the cool air he couldn’t help but look around to see if anyone was there. I mean…these boxers were rather tight and he didn’t really want any of the boys to see him wearing just them…particularly Zayn.

            Shaking his head, Niall reached over and picked up the remote that controlled his Ipod Dock. With a quick flick of his wrist music poured into the apartment. One by one Niall tried to start dancing to the music, but nothing was really making him _want_ to dance.

            _‘I’m…just being stupid. Ok, time to go back to my pint and pants. Pants are good.’_

            Niall was about to shut off his music before one of his favorite songs started floating through the apartment.

            _You think I’m pretty without any make-up on…_

            It was no secret Niall loved Katy Perry. He supposes he could turn off the music _after_ Teenage Dream came on…right? But…suddenly Niall’s hips began to rock back and forth. Suddenly, Niall was going crazy. Running through his apartment, a cold pint in his hands, Niall began to dance.

            “YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE A TEEN-AGE DREAMM!” Niall cried, completely off key but he didn’t care.

            Jumping onto the couch, Niall couldn’t help but pretend he was back up on stage, with his microphone in hand he continued to belt out _Teenage Dream_ , shaking his whole body and moving his hips more than a man should.

            That is, until a loud cough made Niall squeak and wheel around dropping his pint onto the soft carpet. There, in the door way with a half shocked half amused expression on his face stood Zayn.

            “Zayn!” Niall cried, a blush becoming obvious on his pale white skin. Jumping off the couch, Niall suddenly became vaguely away of how much bulge these boxers showed. Covering himself, he couldn’t help but feel like a prisoner who was just stripped down.

            “Plastered already Nialler?” Zayn asked, trying his hardest not to laugh at the blonde.

            “Well…” Niall mumbled, “There was a movie…and it gave me an idea…”

            Zayn held up a hand. “I don’t think I really want to know. How about you go put on some pants and we can have a pint?”

            Niall looked confused at Zayn. “Weren’t you suppose to go meet up with an old mate of yours?”

            Shaking his head, Zayn veered left and went into the kitchen. “Yeah. We had one…but I felt bad leaving you home alone. Now, go put on some pants or no pints for you!”

            Niall, not needing to be told twice dashed into the bedroom for a fresh set of jeans wondering how he could convince Zayn not to relay this tale to the other guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! xD


End file.
